


Slut

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BFFs, But they had a deal, Eve is over Bond, Gen, Hot 00s, Male-Female Friendship, Q is smitten, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Eve is pissed off.  Q doesn't understand why.





	Slut

**Moneypenny...**

If there's one thing I'm good at, it's painting on a smile when I feel miserable.  I smile and nod my way through M's briefing and Tanner's idle chatter about weekend plans.  I even manage to grin at one of Trevelyan's jokes, though he notices and asks "Ok, Moneypenny?"

"Busy," I tell him, waggling fingers over my keyboard, "lots to do."

"Mmhmm," Trevelyan pushes back his floppy fringe, unconvinced, but leaves me alone, with a thoughtful glance back.

Q and I went out to dinner last night.  It should have been nice.  Fun… relaxed.  And it was, right up until the subject of Bond came up. Or more precisely, Q waking up in Bond's bed two nights ago.

After all we said, after all the stupid late night competitive banter over wine and cocktails, we agreed that neither of us would go there.  Flirt a little. Enjoy the attention.  But… neither of us would act on it.  I can't believe he did.  Can't believe he would do that to our friendship.

Stupid thing is, I don't even know why I'm so upset.  I got over my crush a while ago after one too many jokes about 'shooting him down'.  Oh, and the cute new analyst helped... but then I haven't exactly been honest with Q about that, either.  How do I fix this?

 

**Q…**

Moneypenny is unhappy with me.  Awkward and avoiding. 

Somehow, I’ve fucked up.   I am good at being the Quartermaster.  But… peopling... social norms… sometimes it all completely escapes me.

It’s obvious I need to apologise for something, I’m just not sure what.  Maybe that’s a start.  Apologise and see what happens after that.  Fuck…  I work in the world of espionage and I can’t even figure out why my best friend thinks I am a berk.

The barista come back with my large much needed caffeinated cuppa wonder Ethiopian,  “Can I also have two chocolate muffins please?  Oh and whatever that wonderful looking thing with the fluff and chocolate curls on top also.” 

Chocolate is always a good peace offering.  I hope…

 


End file.
